The Ultimate Phantom
by Darkphantomgamer
Summary: AU. Amity Park has fallen. There is no hope for it. He would be their light. Their savior. Their hero. The Ultimate Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everybody. Time for a new story. The tale of a Phantom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any other cartoon heroes that may pop up.**

* * *

Rain poured heavily on the dark street. It was late at night at night and most people were asleep. Key word most.

" C'mon Mads! We've got ghost data to collect!" A loud male voice boomed.

The man was standing at an impressive height of 6'4. The oddest thing about him was that he was dressed in an orange jumpsuit. He had midnight black hair with streaks of gray and blue eyes. His name was Jack Fenton.

" Oh hold on dear." A feminine voice replied.

The woman was much shorter as she was only 6'1. Like the man she was dressed in a jumpsuit only this time it was blue. She also wore a mask that revealed only her mouth and nose as well as red goggles. The woman was Maddie Fenton. These two were the leading experts in Amity Park about paranormal entities.

Jack turned to look at his wife before sporting a grin.

" I'm sorry Mads it's… just. If our calculations are correct this is where there's the highest spectral energy in the states. We can finally begin Project Portal!" the man couldn't even describe how gleeful he was.

Maddie looked at him for a second before pecking him on the cheek and smiling.

" I know sweetie. Just promise me one thing. If Project Portal puts our kids at risk we'll stop this okay." She questioned.

Jack looked at her confused before he spoke.

" Of course I will. Trust me this portal won't cause any of our kids harm. I just know that this portal is the doorway to a new era. An era of prosperity." Nodding Maddie continued taking notes for development on the portal.

* * *

_**Two Years Later**_

A beautiful red head strolled through the cafeteria of Casper high. She was a intelligent sixteen year old girl with green-blue eyes. She wore a baggy black shirt that went up to the wrists and blue jeans. Along her neck was a silver chain with a DP symbol attached to it. Her name was Jazz Fenton. The eldest offspring of Jack and Maddie Fenton.

Looking at a table where her friends were located at Jazz waved back and set her bag down as she sat. Her friend Jane, a brunette, was the one who spoke first.

" Hey Jazz." Returning the greeting the her friend Gwen spoke next.

" So want to do anything tonight?" she questioned. That seemed to be the wrong thing to say as Jane looked at her in shock.

" Are you kidding me!? Tonight!? With all the movement the Shadow's have done!?" she yelled. Jazz winced as she remembered the Shadows.

They were a horrible crime gang that arrived four years ago in Amity Park. They started doing small crimes before it got outrageous. In a year they already had most of Amity marked as their turf. The APPD( Amity Park Police Department) tried to stop them but… the loss was much greater on one side. Their leader never showed his face and was known as Shadow. And lately they've been moving.

This didn't seem to faze Gwen as she kept on speaking.

" Oh come on! Trust me nothing is going to happen!" As Jane prepared a rebuttal Jazz's watch went off.

" Crap! Sorry guys got to go!" Jane had a confused look on her face before she smiled.

" Oh right your taking those psychological classes." Gwen mumbled under her breath.

" I swear straight A's and psychological classes. If I didn't know any better I'd mistake you for Kim Possible." Jazz just smiled as she took off.

* * *

Meanwhile in a corner of the cafeteria a plan was being formed.

" So that's the girl huh." A brunette said.

" Yes." A girl with green hair said. Jealousy and anger in her voice.

" So what do you want me to do?" the boy asked.

" Simple. Get rid of her. Jo… Shadow wants that girl dealt with. I don't care how, hell you can have fun with fun with her, but get rid of her." The brunette did a mock salute revealing the tattoo of a shadow.

" Sure thing Kitty." With that he ran off.

* * *

Blood flew from the teen's mouth. He would try to run but it proved useless as the bully's jock friends held his arms. He was useless.

" Ahhh is the little baby going to cry?" the blond sneered. If he was free and stronger he would teach the blond a lesson.

The football player simply readied a punch to deliver until a voice got his attention.

" Hey ugly!" Looking at the voice the blond had enough time to get punched in his face. The grip on his arms vanished as the teen ran behind a corner. Closing his eyes he drowned out the noise of the conflict.

Of course that was useless as a person spoke right in front of him.

" Kid…you okay?" Opening his eyes he observed the man that helped him. He wore black combat boots and gray jeans. His shirt was a white short sleeve as there as it turned to gray to his wrists. On top of the short was an open black vest with white trimmings. His hair was midnight black and he had blue eyes.

Accepting the teen's hand the pale boy pulled himself up. Straightening his glasses he flashed a thankful smile at his rescuer. The other teen's mouth twitched upwards slightly.

" Thanks for helping me…" the raven haired boy smirked at his nervousness before he spoke.

" Danny. Danny Fenton." With that Danny turned around to leave as the bully victim cried out.

" Wait! My name's Sidney!" Turning around to look at the nerd Danny was surprised at the large grin on his face.

" Sidney Pointdexter!" Chuckling at the boy's eagerness Danny gave him a wave before moving on.

It was time for his least favorite class. Gym. Or as Danny considered it… dodge the balls and don't punch nobody.

* * *

Cutting through the field Jazz was unaware of the danger that was soon to come. Walking by the shed she gasped at the hand that grabbed her mouth. She tried to scream but the grip allowed no sound to come out. She felt herself being pulled into the shed as the door locked.

Looking up she locked eyes with the brunette that Kitty ordered to get rid of her. She winced as he spoke.

" Now, now. Trust me we're going to have fun." As he said this he grabbed rope as he approached her. Jazz's mind going a mile a minute came up with one solution…scream.

" **HELP! Danny!"** The attacker rushed her.

* * *

Passing by the bleachers to get into preparation was when he heard it. Looking towards the voice Danny's eyes widened as he mumbled.

" Jazz…" he was left shocked for a moment before a thought came to his mind. Somebody was hurting his sister. His eyes narrowed as she dashed away.

Tied to the poles holding up the shelves Jazz stared fearfully as the teen stalked towards her. The knife glistening in the little light that was provided. As he neared her with that sick smile on his face Jazz closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes however she saw her little brother Danny standing in front of her as her attacker was on the floor. His nose bleeding.

" Danny!" Jazz shouted in joy.

As the teen got up Danny rushed him. Charging him outside the side into the field.

* * *

Rolling with the guy that attacked his sister Danny stopped and stood up. The other teen did as he charged Danny. He threw a wild punch hoping to harm to by. Danny simply smirked.

Ducking under the brunette's punch he delivered his own. He took satisfaction when he heard the teen grunt in pain. Continuing he jabbed the gang member in the face before kneeing him. As the taller boy fell the raven haired boy got on top of him.

Not allowing the kid a chance to breath he continued his assault by punching him in the face. He paid no attention to the red liquid decorating his fists. Suddenly the taller teen head butted the Fenton in the face forcing the teen to get up. Danny held his face in pain as blood flowed from his nose. The shadow member continued his assault and punched Danny in the face. The blow made Danny stumble back as the brunette planned to continue his assault.

However before the blow could make contact it was stopped by Danny Fenton's hand. The teen responded by punching by punching the man who assaulted his sister in the face. As the offender stumbled back Danny tackled him to the ground.

Still seeing red the Fenton punched the brunette in the face constantly. Ignoring the cries of pain the brunette emitted Danny kept on punching. A tooth soared out of the boy's mouth as Danny prepared struck him again.

Catching his breath Danny observed his foe. His face was a bloody mess. His eyes were block as his nose was in an odd angle. A river of blood flowed from it as it joined the sea that was located under his mouth. His face had cut's and bruises on it. The boy looked at Danny before he spoke.

" You…little fucker!" his voice was distorted as he spoke through broken teeth.

" I'll fucking you! You and your whore of a sister! You…"

Danny's eyes narrowed as he kicked the man in the jaw with his boot. There was a crack as the jaw came loose. Panting heavily as he put his hands on his knees he spoke.

" Shut the fuck up already will you."

Looking at his hands he saw that the knuckles were bleeding. His ribs also felt like hell. As he stood up. As he relaxed his ears nearly fell off at the loud voice that spoke.

" **Get on the ground!" **

Next thing Danny knew he was on the ground. He grunted as his wounded cheek was pressed hardly against the blood stained concrete.

Looking behind him Danny had scowled when he saw it was two police officers. One was on top of him as he cuffed his hands. As the officer pulled Danny up he read the teen's rights before dragging him to the principal's office.

Danny however was not concerned about himself. Where was his sister? Looking behind him Danny saw his sister talking to a police officer. Nobody dared to go near them. Sighing in relief he mumbled to himself.

" At least those idiots can do some things right…" the officer looked at him oddly before continuing on their way.

* * *

It was darkness. Light seemed to be a thing of the imagination. It was silence before there was an opening as someone was pushed.

" Stop your bitching before I shoot you! Get in!" the sound of someone colliding with the floor was heard before the door was slammed shut.

A ray of light broke through the darkness illuminating the same brunette who attacked the Fenton twins.

The teen stood up and glanced fearfully around the room. Seemingly expecting an attack from the darkness.

" Kurt Wakeman." A voice said in the darkness. The voice cold and had a foreboding of danger.

Kurt started sweating as the voice continued.

" You joined us three weeks ago. Always a loyal one and never did anything I didn't like." Kurt was backing away as he bumped into the wall. How he hated the dark.

The voice started speaking again.

" Then today not only do you get your ass handed to you by a _**KID **_but you got caught too! You made the Shadows seem weak. However, you are one of my most loyal guys." Kurt stopped sweating as the voice said that. Forcing himself to grin he moved as the voice spoke again.

" The only bad thing is that we lost five guys breaking you out." A screen flashed to life bringing light to the room. Looking at it Kurt almost threw up at the image.

Five teens were sprawled against the floor. A pool of blood under the bodies. Along with the teens the dead bodies of the cops of APPD littered the floor.

The voice didn't seem to be bothered as it spoke again.

" I don't know why you did what you did. One thing I do know is this. The Fenton's are working at now. That punk is also there. This is your last chance. Redeem yourself by ending these people. And if you fail…" a gunshot was heard as Kurt clutched his foot as he fell.

The bullet had thankfully only skimmed his foot. It would heal in a day.

Looking up Kurt gasped in fear at what he saw.

Emerging from the shadows was a figure of Darkness. It hands were claws as the gun seemed to blend into the figure. It's head had three spikes as a sinister grin was on it's face. The eyes were a scarlet red.

Leaning down to speak to the frightened member the Shadow spoke.

"… Well let's just say, you'll be reunited with your friends." The room became completely dark before lights shone. Looking around the bright room Kurt saw that the Shadow was gone. That was until the voice spoke again.

" Go." Rushing to his feet Kurt raced out of the room to deal with his problem.

* * *

In a white and green RV a large neon green F was proudly displayed. Inside the vehicle was Maddie and Danny Fenton. The latter still having bruises from the fight.

Looking at her son the female Fenton spoke.

" I'm not mad at you." The teen only turned to look at her.

" I'm glad you did what you did. This town has fallen from it's prime. I swear as soon as we finish our work we're moving. Those shadows won't stop." Danny simply grinned as he spoke.

" Then we need a really bright light to see in the dark." His mother flashed him a smile as the RV stopped.

" Here we are." Getting out of the car Danny observed the building. It was a large black building with green lights emitting from it. One side became a flat land that if he squinted Danny could see a…mansion. Right below the mansion in big bold red letters was the name. .

" Let's go sweetie." His mother reminded him.

Following her inside he noticed how they all greeted her. Still following her they ran into an elevator where a guard was located. The assault rifle right by his side.

" Identification required." He spoke.

His mother presented an Id card as the guard scanned it. Deeming it legit he handed it back to her as he pressed a button on the laptop in front of him.

" Thank you and good evening Ms. Fenton." The elevator opened up as they got into it.

The door closed as his mother pressed a green button. The elevator started descending as it came to a stop. Opening it up Danny was amazed at the amount of equipment here. He was sure that even that kid he read about…Neutron, a child prodigy,… didn't even have all this tech. Locating a sign he read it aloud.

" Sub level 12. Project Portal…"

A snap brought him back to reality as he saw his mother walking ahead. Moving on he heard her speak.

" Come on. Don't stare. We're only here to pick up her father." Moving ahead they walked through a locked door where his mother pulled out a black and white symbol.

The boot's, gloves, belt and collar was black. The rest was all white. The only odd thing was the black P inside a D on the chest.

Danny paled at seeing it.

" Seriously?" he asked.

" Of course. There's no telling what kind of radiation ectoplasm can do so… put the jumpsuit on!" Seeing his mother was serious Danny put on the jumpsuit.

The door finally opened as Jack Fenton turned around to see his son and wife enter.

" Maddie! Danny-boy!" capturing the two in a bone crushing hug he showed them the project he was working on.

" Uh… Dad… what is that?" There was a large hole in the wall in the shape of a hextagon. Wires seemed to be sprawled across the place as tunes filled with…green goo… was connected to it.

* * *

A group of ten people charged into . Each were armed with assault rifles. One of these were Kurt Wakeman. Firing off their weapons they quickly made their way towards Project Portal.

* * *

Jack Fenton had a wide grin as he explained tohis son his life's work.

" It's an inter-dimensional doorway to the resting place of paranormal entites." Danny had a blank look on his face as his father spoke.

" English."

" It's a ghost portal. An incomplete one but a ghost portal." His mother said.

Danny had a shocked look on his face as he spoke.

" Ghosts. Ghosts don't e…" the rest was cut off by an explosion.

The explosion blasted Danny into the incomplete ghost portal. He couldn't see due to the smoke and had no idea where he was.

" **Danny!/Danny-boy!**" their shouts were cut off by another explosion.

" **Mom! Dad!"**

Rushing to help his parent he tripped over a wire as his hand in-advertaly pressed the On button.

Green energy started to shine from the portal. With the light Danny could see what he had touched. The On button.

" Dad put the On button on the inside! What a dumba…" That was when the pain started.

* * *

Countless gears turned. All in synch with the other. Together they created a strange harmony.

A being draped in a purple cloak with a staff in his hand watched a screen that displayed Danny Fenton being electrocuted inside the ghost portal.

" And so the beginning of _this _Danny Phantom has begun. I wonder how this one would act." He turned his attention to three different screens.

One showed a 19 year old teen in a black and white gi. The white mark of what appeared to be a fairy was on his right shoulder. A white cloak with a hood that was down exposing green eyes and black streaked white hair.

The second showed a 16 year old teen in a black and white jumpsuit very similar to the one Danny wore. Only the colors were inverted. He had a white cloak and hood that covered his eyes. His body was glowing white.

The last screen showed a 15 year old teen with the same jumpsuit. Only his face was blue with red cracks on it. His hair was a white inferno and his bloody red eyes screamed bloodlust.

The hooded being spoke again.

" Hopefully this one is entertaining as the others."

* * *

**AN: Done. Hope you liked it and review. **

**Later-DPG**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The story continues. I hope you enjoy this one. **

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

* * *

A phone rang as an African American man answered it.

" Sargent Grey speaking." His eyes widened as the voice on the other side spoke. When it was all over he spoke loudly.

" Shadows have attacked DALV co. Five unknown hostiles are in the building. With a high chance of hostages." Police officers paid attention to this.

" This may be our chance to show we can fight back. We'll flank from all sides. Gear up in armor. Lethal force is authorized and we'll have air support. Let's go!"

* * *

Pain flared across the teen's body. All he could see was green. The pain increased more as the portal shook again. Energy from a different world traveling into his.

Falling to his knees Danny could smell his flesh being burnt from the electrocution. He heard that electrocution was supposed to make people numb. Obviously not, as Danny still felt the immense amount of pain.

The portal shook again as the warning lights went off again. The teen's screams drowned out by the connecting of two worlds.

Landing on his back Danny's eyes closed as he thought.

' _Guess…this…is…it. I'm... going to die.'_ As darkness consumed him Danny was greeting death.

" Danny!" who was that? Weakly opening his eyes Danny saw a pair in blue and orange jumpsuits.

' _Mom… Dad. I…wish…we…had…more…time.'_ That was when a different voice hit his ears.

" Shut your mouth bitch!" There was a sound of metal hitting flesh and then silence.

" Maddie!" The portal shook again as electrical sparks flew across the room. Danny could vaguely make out his father rushing towards someone with a gun.

" Dad… Dad… No!"

It all happened so fast. In Danny's eyes however, it was as clear as day. The gang member turned around at hearing Jack's voice. The elder Fenton tackled the young adult to the floor as they wrestled for the gun.

The other members of the gang quickly went to their friend's aid. In mere moments the inventor was pulled off the teen. The latter sporting cut lips, black eye and a broken nose. That was when the violence started.

They started beating his father mercilessly. Kicking the old man as he cried out in pain.

" No…" Danny mumbled weakly. The teen struggled to his feet as the green energy started to encompass his body.

The jumpsuit began to change colors. The black was changed to a snowy white while the white darkened to midnight black.

The same teen that his father was beating on pulled out a pistol. Aiming it at his father Danny screamed.

" Dad No!" The portal shook for one last time. The green energy started to encompass Danny as he started to walk.

_' I…have…" _ the Fenton teen took another step towards his father.

'…_to…save…them…so…i…have…to…' _The green energy started to disappear now. Revealing snowy white hair and a glowing green eye.

'…_MOVE!' _ With that the teen jumped out of the portal as it collapsed on itself. The sound of a gunshot rang throughout the room.

* * *

The teen pulled the trigger on the gun. Right before he could do so however a hand grabbed his arm. The bullet hitting the roof.

" What the…" the teen looked towards his attacker.

It was a kid that looked like he was fourteen years old. Only there was something off about him. He was dressed in a black and white jumpsuit. A white DP symbol rested on his chest. Shaggy snow white hair covered the teen's chest but the skin was extremely pale.

The oddest thing though was that the teen was glowing. A dim white aura illuminated the boy's body. In fact just being in this teen's presence made the gang member sweat. Just then the kid spoke.

" Did…you…" the words were brimming with anger as it grew with each word.

"…just…try to kill him!?" the teen picked up his head revealing his eyes. Making the criminal break into a cold sweat.

His eyes were a dead green. It seemed to look straight through his entire body. When under his gaze the criminal felt as if his entire existence was a minor nuisance.

Swallowing nervously the Shadow member spoke.

" What if I was?" he questioned. The teen said nothing except narrow his eyes. The grip on his arm tightened as the teen tossed the criminal across the room.

The gang member was tossed straight threw a wall and made a dent into a car. Blood flowed from his head as he slipped into darkness. The white haired teen showed no emotion as he took a step towards the other gang members.

Kurt Wakeman, who was the second in command, spoke to his comrades.

" Kill this fucker!" That was when they fired.

The sound of constant gunfire filled the room. Each one of the gang members firing their assault rifle at the glowing teen. The white haired teen seemed to not even be bothered by the gunfire. He simply raised an eyebrow.

In a blink of an eye he was in front of a gang member. Throwing a punch there was a crack as the criminal flew. The gunfire didn't stop as they shot on the teen's location.

The green eyed boy simply ran through the gunfire. The bullets didn't even register to the boy. He was completely numb.

In front of another gang member the teen grabbed the gun from the member's grasp. In a show of superhuman strength the teen tore the gun in half with his bare hands.

As the destroyed weapon fell to the ground the shooter tried to run. He didn't get that much far until a hand grabbed his collar. The teen picked up the full grown adult with little strain. The bullets still not affecting him.

With great force the teen slammed the adult's head into the concrete making a dent there. As a storm of bullets rained down on him the teen turned to the remaining invaders.

" Two down…" his eyes seemed to glow an eerie neon green.

"…three to go." The teen charged.

Seeing the glowing teen charge the crimalas an to cover. If he could break a gun in half…they didn't want to be on the receiving end.

Two of them ran to cover and got behind a wall. The third member wasn't so lucky. He was out in the open and in the path of the teen.

Emerging in front of the criminal the teen's eyes glowed green. The gang member shook in the teen's presence as he pulled the trigger.

" Die already!" A barrage of bullets poured on the teen's body.

Like the previous tries the glowing teen showed no pain at being shot. Instead he simply walked towards the shooter.

" Scum like you…" the criminal took a step back as he kept on shooting.

"…are corrupting this once proud place." The ammo finally ended as the criminal tried to reload.

It was futile as the teen was directly in front of him with an iron grip on the weapon. With great force the gun was yanked from his hands. The teen simply looked at the gun before he crushed it.

Growling the gang member attempted to punch the teen in the face. It was useless as the teen caught it effortlessly. A blur was all the shadow saw before a smack was heard and he landed painfully on his back. Blood dripping from his mouth.

Looking up he saw the glowing teen coming closer.

" You need to…" a foot was ribs as he felt them break. A scream tore through his mouth before he was silenced by a knee.

"…know not to bully the weak."

* * *

Behind cover the two remaining gang members were speaking to each other.

" The fuck is that thing!?" the black haired one questioned Kurt.

" I don't know. It could be a fucking alien!" the dark haired shadow had a shocked expression.

" Aliens! I thought those were only in Bellwood!"

" Maybe they came over here." The dark haired teen began to sweat.

" I didn't sign up for this. I was only supposed to follow you and get paid. Not deal with a fucking alien." Kurt was about to retort when a voice was whispered in the air.

" Trust me…I'm not an alien." The teen seemed amused. There was silence as the two shadows began to sweat.

The voice was back.

" I'm _much_ worse." There was silence before the wall behind the dark haired shadow broke apart.

" AHHHH!" Kurt looked to see his fellow shadow being dragged into the darkness by a white glove.

His friend was shooting wildly as he struggled in the teen's grip. If he looked close enough Kurt could see two glowing green eyes in the dark.

" Kurt! Help me! Save me!" His friend was almost in the darkness but Kurt was only focused on the eyes.

They seemed to pierce his very soul. Judging him to the core. The two kept on glaring at each other before the green eyes widened a tiny bit. The glow increased as they seemed to leak out of the eyes.

" Your…next."

That was the last straw for Kurt. Not looking back he began to run.

" Kurt!" the black haired shadow behind him yelled.

" Don't do this! Save m...aggghhh!" his cries for help was silenced when he felt something hit his face.

Looking up the black haired shadow saw two dead green eyes that froze him to the core. Then…it was total darkness.

* * *

Still running Kurt managed to find the exit from Project Portal. Running out the doors he saw he was in front of the elevators. Doctors were also in here as well as DALV security. Guess there were still some left.

Thinking quickly Kurt grabbed a female doctor. He had to move. That…_thing_… was still in Project Portal. Still after him.

Firing off his gun, he held the doctor in front of him as DALV security readied their weapons at him. Still sweating he spoke.

" Move! I want the elevators…NOW! Do it or this lady dies!" the DALV security hesitated before they parted a path. The doctor might get injure. That wasn't a risk they wanted to take.

Walking to the elevator, Kurt kept a firm grip on the doctor. When they finally inside the elevator he pressed the lobby button as he spoke.

" Talk. Project Portal. What is that!?" the doctor fidgeted before answering.

" I…don't…know. M-my c-c-clearnce level isn't…" she stopped talking when the gun was pressed harder against her forehead.

" Tell me what you know! Or do you like lead in your head!" sweating the doctor began to talk.

" It's a portal to where ghosts live! It's supposed to be a doorway to another universe!" Kurt was silent as he took that in. That…teen said he was worse than an alien. Did that mean…

The elevator came to an abrupt halt as the top caved in. Both Kurt and the doctor were sent flying down.

" What the!" the doctor exclaimed. It was then that she noticed Kurt was shaking.

" Hey you al…" she was cut off when the roof was torn open.

A hand grabbed the screaming Kurt as he sweated.

" No! No! NOOOOO!" the doctor looked and gasped at what she saw.

A pale teen with glowing green eyes and snow white hair was holding Kurt. His eyes looked at her and she swore she could hear something.

" Get safe." Then they were gone.

* * *

Kurt was being dragged to the top. The teen just rocketed to the top of the building not even caring about the stone hitting his face. Finally they were on the roof and Kurt was tossed painfully to the ground.

" Ugghhhh…what's the big-ooff!"

A white boot suddenly kicked his stomach. Kurt cried out in pain. The kick came again. Finally he felt something grab his collar.

A slap hit his face as the teen spoke.

" Look at me." He could feel the teen's freezing breath on his skin. Opening his eyes Kurt finally got a good look at the teen.

He was very pale. His eyes were a dead green that seemed as if they could pierce his soul. His face was a snowy white.

" You killed several DALV employees and innocent people." The eyes seemed to grow more focused on him.

" You tried to kill my precious people." The eyes seemed to finally become focused as Kurt began shaking.

" Finally. You tried to rape my sister in the same day." The eyes glowed a neon green as Kurt became the teen's center of attention.

The last line brought a new train of thought to Kurt's head though. Tried to rape his sister…he only remembered the Fenton's daughter…wait.

" It can't be…" he looked at the teen as revelation hit him.

"…Danny Fenton." The only response he got was a smile.

" Mostly."

Kurt began to sweat as he tried to think.

" Kid…w-w-what happened to…"

" Project Portal happened. And it happened because you attacked my parents." Kurt's eyes widened into an impossible size as he spoke.

" I-i-it wasn't my fault! S-s-shadow ordered me! S-s-said it was to redeem myself after…" he was cut off when Danny punched him the face.

Apparently he had let go of the collar so Kurt fell flat on his back. Getting up he cowered when Danny towered over.

" Shadow's the leader right. He sent you after my family after I stopped you from raping my sister. Then killing her." The dim light increased as Kurt began to crawl away. He didn't get far as he finally reached the end of the roof.

Looking back he saw Danny coming closer. Taking a step back he realized he was about to fall.

" Crap!" As he fell he was grabbed by a white glove. It was Danny.

" Why did Shadow want my sister dead?" Kurt didn't respond as he was still scared.

The grip loosened as Kurt screamed.

" WHY?" Danny questioned. This was his breaking point.

" Shadow didn't order it!" The grip tightened as Kurt was pulled up. Face to face with Danny.

" Explain." His eyes glowing.

Stuttering Kurt complied.

" K-k-kitty ordered it! She's second in command! She wanted your sister dead!" Danny's eyes widened as Kurt kept on talking.

" You beat me and I got caught! Shadow didn't like that! Supposedly a power struggle is goin on. He said we had to show that the Shadow are a force to be reckoned with!" Danny started to speak now.

" Where's Kitty." It wasn't a question…it was a demand. Kurt began sweating.

" You can't be serious! Kitty is Shadow's glove! You hit her you declare war on the Shadows!" It was a sight to see indeed. The bottom of DALV co. burning and in flames slowly spreading. Then at the top a glowing teen holding a screaming teen.

Danny simply smirked.

" Good. I'll kill two birds with two stones." Kurt looked at him as if he was insane.

" You insane! The Shadows own Amity! If you hit one of em there won't be any safe spots! These people have power you wouldn't dream of." Danny's smirk increased.

" Trust me…" his glowing green eyes glow intensified.

"…I know what real power is."

There was silence as the two glared at each other. It was broken however when Danny noticed a red line on Kurt's hands.

" What's…" he was cut off when Kurt fell. His hand was bleeding as he fell from the building. Finally allowing Danny to see the mark of the Shadows.

Looking towards the red line Danny was shocked to see the APPD there. It was only about four cops there and they all wore SWAT armor. A spotlight shone on him as Danny looked up to see a police helicopter in the air.

" Put your hands behind your head Shadow scum! Or else you'll end up like your friend!" a voice said. Danny simply smirked more.

" Trust me I'm no friend of the Shadows. I'm only a phantom." With that he vanished.

* * *

Danny had made it back to Project Portal as he found his parents. The green glow and aura vanished as two rings of light emerged at his waist. In no time a torn Danny Fenton was blacked out next to his parents. Right before he blacked out he heard a voice in his head.

' _This should be interesting…don't disappoint me human.'_

* * *

**AN: Done. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Trust me when I say that things are going to be heating up soon. Also here are some previews.**

* * *

" What were you thinking!" Danny yelled at the brunette. He was dressed in blue jeans and had a green jacket with a 10 on a side. A strange watch was on his side. He was Ben 10.

" What? I took down the bad guys." Ben questioned. Danny's eyes glowed green.

" You took to many risks. You were more focused on fame than taking them down. And they call you a hero." Ben's eyes narrowed as the watch glowed.

" You know what…I'm tired of this. You keep on talking like your above me. I've been doing this since I was 10!"

Danny's glare increased.

" And you've learned nothing in those years. About 10,000 aliens are in that watch. Give it to me and there'll be no crime. The only thing you learned is how to be a Glory Hound."  
" At least I'm alive!" Ben shouted. The aura around Danny flared as he spoke.

" Go ahead Glory Hound. Make my day." The watch glowed green.

" I think it's well about time I show you why I'm called savior of universe."

* * *

Danny glared at the silver haired girl. She was dressed in a green uniform and had a black short and boots. A Rosario hung from her neck as her red eyes narrowed.

" You know…" Danny pulled himself out of the wall the girl punched him into.

"…you're a pretty interesting little guy. Kinda cute too." Danny wiped the ectoplasm from his mouth. He'll show this girl who was little.

" By the why…" the silver haired girl narrowly dodged Danny's punch.

"…I'm Moka Akashiya."

* * *

Danny pulled the blue haired robot out of the crater she made. She had attacked him for no reason so Danny fought back. She had the luck of getting him on a bad day.

" Why did you attack me?" The robot stared at him and then spoke.

" I was made to avenge my brother."

" Brother?" a screen popped out and Danny gasped at what he saw.

* * *

**AN: Done. Really. Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review. Also go check out my other stories. Hope you liked the previews and review. Later - DPG**

**Review Reply **

**DannyPhantom619: Trust me DP619 the pairing won't be DxS. I'm not a fan. Also keep an open mind. This will cross over with other shows so recommend some. Though good call on DxE. I might do that or a Catwoman thing. Thanks for the thought and keep on reading. Later-DPG**

**NightShade6265: And i hope you see where i take this. Keep on reading and - DPG.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The story continues. Now onto Danny. Or at least what's left of him. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Amity Park Hospital 7:00pm, September 10th**

A constant beeping rang in Danny's ears. His eye lids felt as if they were made of lead as he tried to open them.

"… resulting in the death of ten dead. Nine of which were officers of the APPD. The last one being a member of the gang Shadows. However investigation shows that other members of the shadows were incapacitated. As well as the room they were in destroyed. " Danny finally opened his eyes and became awake.

The teen pulled his body up so that he was sitting. That was when he felt a weight on his lap. Looking down he smiled when he saw his mother was there. Sleeping soundly and completely unharmed.

' _She's alright._' A wave of energy ran through Danny. It seemed as if he had completed something when he saved his parents.

Yawning he looked over himself. He was in a hospital gown and had wires attached to him. The strangest thing to Danny was that he couldn't even feel the wires. It was as if they weren't even touching him.

As well as feeling completely fine. In fact he felt better than he ever had. He was about to lay back down when something caught his ears.

" Damn Shadows. Thinking they own this city." The teen's eyes widened as he looked at the t.v.

It was still playing the same news report.

" Apparently the rest of the Shadows…" More noises came in.

"…heard what happened at DA…."

" …. Bout time someone starte…"

" ... What were they working on …" The teen was sweating as he heard these things.

Looking around rapidly the teen's eyes widened.

" Who said that!?" sweat was falling down his face. More voices attacked his hearing.

" Course those scientists would hide something."

"… Can't believe th…"  
"… heart rate is low. Probablly just…" the teen brought his hands to his ears. Not at all noticing how the wires went through his body.

" Shut up!" The teen roared. His voice louder now. The moniter started beeping as it couldn't detect a heartbeat due to it being disconnected. More voices assaulted the teen.

"…So how'd it…"

" … local witnesses claim a white hai…"

"…all I heard was that they were dealing with _phantoms."_

" Phantoms? You mean ghosts? As in _dead_ people?

" Danny!" the last one made him wince. Why was it so loud.

Still shaking Danny was shocked when he saw two arms enveloping him in a hug. He hadn't even felt them.

" Danny…" his mom began. Her voice calm and gentle.

"…calm down." Following his mom's voice Danny started taking deep breaths.

The voices seemed to die down as Danny began to focus. Mainly on the arms holding him. His mother arms should've been cold due to the temperature. To Danny though…it was so warm. He felt as if someone had turned a sauna on. It felt…off.

When his breathing was back to normal Danny lied back down in the hospital bed. The voices seemed to have returned.

"…nurse take me to the room! Now!" Danny could clearly hear the footsteps as the two walked.  
" Mom…did you…" the teen was cut off when a dark haired doctor and nurse entered.

_' Did I hear them from down the corrider…'_ the teen questioned himself. The doctor began to explain to his mother what had happened while Danny tried to tune them out. It was ineffective. He could hear everything on this floor.

Not to mention he felt…colder. As well as stronger.

' _What happened…'_ he recalled being stuck in that portal. Then it was so…green. So painful. So cold.

After that he could vaguely see images. Gunshots ringing throughout the air. Crushing whatever that stood in his way. All after that damn portal...

' _Wait…did the portal do something to me?'_

So lost in his thoughts Danny hadn't noticed that he had actually managed to tune out the doctor.

"…no major bruises. So long as he rests he should be able to move freely tomorrow." The teen simply raised an eyebrow. He wasn't even hurt.

" Thank you doctor. Danny I'll give you some privacy." With that all adults left as Danny got dressed.

Leaving the hospital Danny's ears nearly fell off from the noise. He grabbed his ear as his mother looked at him.

" Danny dear…you alright?" Ignoring the noise Danny flashed his mother a smile.

" Fine. Just a…headache."

Still looking at him the female Fenton raised an eyebrow before she sighed. Without a sound the two made their way to the RV when Danny decided ask a question.

" Hey Mom…where's Dad?" the silence that followed was unbearable until finally she spoke.

" He's in the police station. Being questioned for Project Portal."

* * *

The rest of the RV was continued in silence. Until finally…they reached Fenton Works. Jazz was in her room and soon Maddie went upstairs to her. Leaving the raven haired teen to deal with his own internal problems.

Going to the garage Danny noticed that his senses seemed enchanced. He could hear and smell everything in his house. Even the neighbors. Not to mention his vision seemed better than ever before.

Going to the RV Danny sat down against it as he spoke.

" What's going on? Hopefully this is just puberty." As he stood up a coin fell from his pocket under the RV. The teen groaned as he tried to grasp the coin. It was just out of his reach.

Putting his hand under the RV to see if he could get some support he was surprised when he effortlessly picked it off the ground.

" What…"

Standing up Danny placed both of his hands under the RV. Putting power to his legs he stood up to his full height. Bringing the RV up with. His legs shook a bit as the teen put more power into them.

" Holy shit! I'm lifting the RV! I wonder…" the teen was interrupted as he hit his head on the wall. Wait a minute…

Looking down the teen was met with his body floating off the ground.

" What the!?" the surprise of actually flying made the teen drop the RV.

It fell for a second before the teen caught it and gently set it back down. A small thump was heard throughout the house. A smile came to the floating teen's face.

" Whew. That's one problem solved." That was when he realized that he was still airborne.

" Now how do I get down?"

The teen focused all his weight to his legs in the same way he did when he was lifting the RV. Expecting to drop. Instead he rocketed towards the ceiling.

" This is gonna…" instead of hitting the wall the teen harmlessly passed through it.

The building was a blur. As he kept ascending the building and neighborhood eventually shrunk to size. The teen's eyes were wide as he roared to the heavens.

" How do I turn this off!?" a second later the teen stopped.

Looking down the teen said one sentence in response.

" I didn't mean to turn it off now?" he deadpanned. Shutting his eyes the teen prepared to feel the hard pull of gravity. Seconds passed by as Danny heard nothing. Nor did he feel anything.

Opening his eyes the teen found that he was still in the air. Only he stopped ascending. Looking around the teen found that he was hovering in the air. And that he was now in the clouds.

Looking down the teen saw that he was simply drifting. Moving as the wind moved. A nervous smile came to the teen's face.

" Well…I'm not going to die. But how am I going to get down?"

As soon as those words left his lips he noticed a change. He was going down. Screaming the teen yelled.

" I take it back now! Stop!" Then like a dime he stopped.

Blue eyes that had a strange green tint to them now opened. The sixteen year old was an inch above Fenton Works.

With a shaking body the teen carefully righted himself as his feet touched the floor of the roof. For a second everything was well until he saw his body was flickering.

" What the…"

A part of his arm turned a transparent blue. It lasted for only a second before it returned normal. Then flickered back to the transparent color. It also seemed to be spreading as the rest of his body turned a transparent blue.

Then he was back to falling. Only like before…he literally went through the roofs of Fenton Works. As he phased through the first floor Danny wished for the pain to stop. Only it didn't. As the last of his head vanished under the floor did his body change back to it's normal color.

Landing on the floor Danny got to his knees as he wrapped his arms around himself. Not noticing how the green tint became more prominent in his eyes. How his skin was turning paler. His heartbeat slowed until it was non existent.

Or how small ice crystals formed on his midnight black hair. Instead all he felt was the same pain he felt the night before.

" What's… happening… to me!?"

A pair of rings of light emerged at the teen's waist. They stood still before they ever so slowly began to travel up and down across the teen's body. Elicting a scream of pain from the teen. It was like reliving the portal.

His clothes seemed to get washed away as new ones replaced them. Black covered white as white covered black. The dead green tint was now like a wild animal. Trying to break free of it's living blue prison.

As the rings reached his neck it was when _it_ began. Feeling a wetness Danny looked down at his legs. And gasped.

They were melting away. Turning into an odd glowing green goo. All the teen could do was watch in horror as his legs were dissolving as if someone poured acid on them on them.

" No…" the teen spoke. His hands were next to go. The snowy white gloved hands slowly turned into the same goo as his legs.

" No…" as the pain increased the teen screamed.

Soon all that was left was the teen's upper body minus the hands. Finally the green tint began to glow turning the teen's eyes to a greenish blue color.

" No! I won't die here!" the teen exclaimed loudly.

Suddenly the green goo began to go back into the teen's body. At the now stumps the hands and legs began to grow back. In no time they were fully formed once again. However the teen's body still looked weak as he gave off a dim glow.

Light fizzeled at the teen's waist at the rings of light emerged once again. As the rings traveled across the body the glow increased. Finally it reached the teen's face. The healthy face turned deathly pale as the midnight black hair turned lighter and lighter until it was a snowy white.

The dead green had finally broken free from it's prison. It glowed neon green as the rings finally vanished.

When the show of light was over Danny took a moment to look himself over. He was wearing the same jumpsuit he wore when he entered the portal. Only the colors were inverted. The white DP symbol rested on his chest.

When it was all over the pain stopped. As a wave of numbing coldness washed over him. Eventually the pain completely vanished replaced by coldness.

" I'm…alive? I'm alive? I'm alive!" The teen exclaimed in joy. He quickly placed two fingers on his neck to check his heartbeat. Only to come to a horrifying discovery. He didn't have a heartbeat.

" What...? But…I'm alive…?" the teen said. Convinced that he was.

That was when he looked around. He was floating in the middle of the garage. That was when everything came back to him.

" I was electrocuted with at least two thousand volts. I was shot constantly. My body…melted. I…"

The feeling of Project Portal came back to him. His entire body was being electrocuted as a wave of coldness washed over him. He wanted to protect his family more than anything then.

And just like that he rushed out of the portal. The cold power fueling him. Making him do things that humans shouldn't be able to do.

That and he didn't have a heart beat. And the gunshots didn't hurt him or kill him.

'…_It's where ghosts resides.'_ His mother told him.

"…I … I…d-dii…died."

However he was also alive. When he was…raven haired. He had a heartbeat. He was breathing. He was alive.

On the thinking of his raven haired form the rings of light emerged at his waist. The feeling of coldness started going away as warmth formed in his chest.

The black and white jumpsuit faded out of existence as his blue jeans, black open jacket and midnight hair and ice blue eyes emerged.

Danny then quickly placed two fingers to his neck. Waiting for his heartbeat. None came. Silence then…_ba-bump._

A sigh of relief escaped Danny's lips. However it was washed away by one question that was still left unanswered.

" I'm not dead. I'm not a…_ghost._" It felt odd saying ghost. As if that one word would hold a great importance one day.

" However…I'm not a normal human. So…" at this a shadow went over the teen's face. Darkening half his face as he grabbed fistfuls of his hair. A green tint began to emerge behind his ice blue eyes.

"…what am I?"

* * *

**Shadow's Hideout 12:00 pm**

There was silence as a figure cloaked in darkness stared at the screen.

" So…this guy thinks he can shove his way into my turf."

The creature of darkness turned to face another screen.

" And now that little stunt has given the cops a moral boost. I can't have that."

Picking up a metal object he spoke into it.

" Hello. Listen. I want you to _silence _some of those cops. Show them what the shadows are known for."

" Got it. But boss… what should we do about that _thing_ if it shows up?"

" Don't worry. I've hired one of the greatest _hunters_ in the word to make sure he doesn't interfere."

* * *

**Fenton Works 1:45 am**

Danny pulled himself out of bed. It was so hard to sleep.

Yawning he rubbed his eyes as his body turned a translucent blue. Unknowingly the teen phased into the kitchen.

When he opened his eyes the teen groaned.

" Come on. Stupid powers." It wasn't his fault. When he was in his…more human form…he always had to focus not to use his powers.

In his white haired form the powers felt as norml as breathing.

Saving those thoughts for another day the fourteen year old turned on the T.V as he got a glass from the cupboards. However what he heard stopped him.

"…there are reports of Shadow Members in a shootout with the police in the construction of the Amity skyscraper. Police are trying to…"

The green tint that Danny had tried so hard to control erupted from his eyes. Without knowing his hand turned intangible as the glass crashed into the ground.

The teen paid no mind to it. He felt a need to go there. As if he had to go there. That he had to protect…people. Without knowing it the white rings of light transformed him into his white haired counterpart.

And just like that the teen rocketed towards the construction site.

* * *

**Amity Park Skyscraper construction Zone 2:05 am**

The Amity Park Skyscraper was going to be one of the many few. It was located only a few minutes away from the DALV tower. Where the only two other of it's kind where there and the rich buildings laid. It was going to be the second tallest building.

It was going to an eighteen story building. As well as housing some of the greatest apartments. It was nearly done except for the last floor. Not to mention the walls of the building where missing.

The sound of gunshots rang throughout the air. At the ground level of the construction site multiple police and SWAT cars were parked there. Two ambulances where also ready to work.

For on the ground floor a shootout was taking place. Between men garbed in cloaks of darkness and the APPD.

The shadow were holding the entire construction site under their control. Not only did they have the entrance they also had the building.

Several red lasers cut through the sky. And whoever they landed on also became red. The bright lights of a helicopter illuminated the building. Showing the battle between the forces.

Just then a man cloaked in darkness pulled out a grenade. You couldn't see through the mask but it was clear the man was smirking.

" Say hello to my little friend." With that the man tossed the grenade at the APPD.

Smoke covered the area as a ringing covered the shadow's ears. Smirking he turned to his comrades.

" See that wasn't so…" the teen stopped when he saw something in the smoke. Two glowing green pair of eyes were locked onto him.

The very stare made the teen break into a cold sweat. As did his allies. Nervously they gripped their weapons.

" What the hell?" The glowing green eyes narrowed and the next thing the shadow knew he was staring right at the same white haired teen that took down Kurt.

The teen simply delivered one punch and it sent the shadow flying.

Taking advantage of the shadows shock the white haired teen rushed them. He paind no mind as the bullets imbedded themselves in his body.

Grabbing two he slammed their heads together. Another shadow tried to shoot him but the white haired teen was faster.

Turning around swiftly the teen grabbed the shotgun from the shadow's hand. With great force he jabbed the blunt of the assault rifle into the shadow's stomach.

As the shadow doubled over in pain the white haired teen continued his attacks. Lifting the gun above him he swung it down on the shadow's head.

As the shadow fell down the white haired teen dropped the gun.

His dead neon green eyes scanned the area as he stood still. His white aura standing out against the sea of midnight.

" Are you an angel?" Turning around the white haired teen was met by an officer of the APPD.

The officer's was holding his side. His black combat gloves turning red. The teen slowly approached the fallen officer as he spoke.

" Save your strength. Don't speak." A smile came to the officer's face.

" I was told angels have wings. Guess that's just a myth." The white haired green eyed teen simply spoke.

" I'm not an angel. I'm simply a …"

" Phantom. That's what you called yourself. Tell me…why are you here?"

Phantom picked the officer up and placed the him behind a wall of concrete.

" I'm here to protect the people." With that the teen vanished from sight.

A sniper on the fifteenth floor was carefully recalibrating his aim. Careful of the helicopter. He didn't want to end up on that things radar.

As he finally fixed his scope he felt a sudden cold chill. The kind of cold that freezes you to your bone.

* * *

" So…how many people have you killed?" Looking around the shadow was met with Phantom.

Phantom grabbed the teen and slammed him head first into a wall. As the teen slid to the floor Phantom made his way back into the building. However what he didn't expect was for a rope to go around his neck.

" The hell?!" Phantom exclaimed. He felt a pull and suddenly he was forcefully pulled up. All the way to the top floor. As he raised his hands to get the rope off a voice spoke.

" So you're the pain in Shadow's ass. Must have pissed him off a lot to hire me..."

The rope suddenly let him go as Phantom fell to the floor. Before he could get up a boot was pressed on his back as something metallic touched his head.

Straining his neck Phantom could make out a face of a thirty year old man. He had a black beard and Mohawk.

"…Skulker."

And then Skulker pulled the trigger.

* * *

**AN: Okay. My reason for not updating…I had massive writer's block. And I mean not for this story I mean ALL my stories. Also doesn't help that I think about what to do in future chapters but not this one. Anyway…I want to say all of you who read this for putting up with me. Please review. Later - DPG**

**Review Reply **

**DannyPhantom619: Thanks. I'll try to update this more often. **

**JP-Rider: Trust me... i'm going to have fun with that. Your going to wait till the _Greatest of the Generation _arc to finish before we come to the massive crossover. **

**InfiniteReader: Excellent review**

**Guest: No. Just beat them to an inch of their life.**


End file.
